crstfandomcom-20200213-history
"Kirby" WHY?
i Loved kirby When I Was Little, he Was Always A Cute Character, i Also Main kirby In Super Smash Bros. i Went To Buy A Kirby game For my Nintendo DS, I Found A Strange SD Card Called, "Final Fantasy XXX" It Was Written In a Japanese Font, i Took It And Went Home, i Put It In My Nintendo DS And Started Playing, It Didn't Show The HAL Logo Like It Always Does, There Was No Title, Only Press Start, i Pressed Start, i Checked Through All The Files, The Only File Was "File 0" Strange... i Decided To Click It, There Was a Cut Scene, It Started With Blue Greens, But kirby Looked Different, He Looked Scared, kirby Was Crying And blood Was Coming Out Of His Mouth, i Decided To Control kirby, But kirby Walked Slow, "COME ON!!!" i Said, Later kirby Walked A Little Faster, Then The Screen Turned Black, ( It Then Showed Kirby With King Dedede But King dedede Had (hyper-realistic) Blood On His Hammer, His Eyes Were Black (hyper-realistic) Blood Was Coming Out Of His Eyes, King dedede: I'M SORRY KIRBY... I MUST KILL YOU... Then King Dedede Grabbed The Knife, Then Dedede Said One Final Thing Before Killing kirby King dedede: GOODBYE...kirby... He Then Stabbed kirby he Was Dead, he Was In A Puddle Of Blood, Then It Showed King dedede crying The Screen Turned Black then text read (kirby IS DEAD... YOUR NEXT...) Then kirby Showed Up, kirby Was Still Crying And blood Was Coming Out Of kirby Mouth, i turned the Nintendo DS Off. I Never Played Any kirby Games EVER Again. So, For Everyone, If you Find An Odd SD Card, Don't Pick It Up! Instead, Leave it, Because That's What I Should've Done Rather Than A Look At It! Here's my review: it sucks ass and the moral is shitty. * Kirby * HEY NO SWEARING ON MY PROFILE NO HECCS NO FRICCS NO DOUBLE DECKER DICCS OKAY HAVE A GREAT NIGHT * Random Capitalization * Bizarre plot twists * Vidya games * TRUE STORY * Trust me man this is scary * PINK BLOBZ ER SCERY * KIRB ES SCERY U DFEWEFWDCSFWDSDUM 10 YR E;LD U HTE EN KIRB DON DO DAT U SHUT 12UHJWNSDHJSDBYKBFUYJDSBFCUYDSXBFUYSXGFBDYUFBS WILL HEPPN UF U H8 DEDYTH * MURDER AAAAAAAA * Rivals sexoffender man * Worst creepypastas * !!!!111 * Slelelenenlder man Slendnder man Sildernamn Slendermamm Slendermaom Slanderemoon SONY MOVIES ARE SHIT! * Deletion Log Refugees * This is bad * THREE SPOOKY 5 ME?!?!?!!!!111 * EVIL PATRIXXX * BEST THING EVA * Guy sitting in home DEN EVIL SPOOPY CHEREATER WOOKS EN END SAYS EM GANNU KILL U * He should be dead * IDEK * SEPER SCURUS * Every word starts with a capital * Pasta Claiming To Be Real While It's Quite Obviously Fake * SUPR SKAREY IMAG * SUPR SKAERYE VOIDOE * So much blood it could feed a vampire for a day * Dismemberment * Disappearances * Distrack * FOREING LANGUAGES ARE SUPER SPOOPY * SKAREY IMAG * Stupid is as the main character does * Well, that was pointless. * THERY * Items/Objects * Paukymaun * Mario * Sonic * Meme * THE FUCK IS THIS?!? * Roblox * PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS * Wall of Text * File Extensions * Extreme scary * COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ * Zel-DUUHHH * Random * RAPE SEX * Lol * Things * MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS * WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT so scary * What the fuck * PENIS DICK * Sjakld, * Idk * 99 * 100 YAYYYWSUAHJZM1111!!!! * Demon/Devil * Lost episudes * Good * Paiges wit speelin tht aint gud * GUD * Blatant Ripoffs * Minecrap * Splindner man * Spongeboob * SpongeBob Pastas * Splinder man * Furuy kuby * Tl;dr * Tumblr * Sdsfd * Creepypastas that literally can't be understood * All lowercase * Wall of Shit * Wall o * Undertale * Scloundaore mausn * Diary/Journal * Places * Stupid is as the main character * RETARDED * Suicide Mouse * Five Nights At Treasure Island * Shok ending * Delusional retard that should be in an asylum * IMMA DIE HERE M8 *The writer is dumber than a sack of ball sacks. Category:Kirby Category:HEY NO SWEARING ON MY PROFILE NO HECCS NO FRICCS NO DOUBLE DECKER DICCS OKAY HAVE A GREAT NIGHT Category:Random Capitalization Category:Bizarre plot twists Category:Vidya games Category:TRUE STORY Category:Trust me man this is scary Category:PINK BLOBZ ER SCERY Category:KIRB ES SCERY U DFEWEFWDCSFWDSDUM 10 YR E;LD U HTE EN KIRB DON DO DAT U SHUT 12UHJWNSDHJSDBYKBFUYJDSBFCUYDSXBFUYSXGFBDYUFBS WILL HEPPN UF U H8 DEDYTH Category:MURDER AAAAAAAA Category:Rivals sexoffender man Category:Worst creepypastas Category:!!!!111 Category:Slelelenenlder man Slendnder man Sildernamn Slendermamm Slendermaom Slanderemoon SONY MOVIES ARE SHIT! Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:This is bad Category:THREE SPOOKY 5 ME?!?!?!!!!111 Category:EVIL PATRIXXX Category:BEST THING EVA Category:Guy sitting in home DEN EVIL SPOOPY CHEREATER WOOKS EN END SAYS EM GANNU KILL U Category:He should be dead Category:IDEK Category:SEPER SCURUS Category:Every word starts with a capital Category:Pasta Claiming To Be Real While It's Quite Obviously Fake Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:SUPR SKAERYE VOIDOE Category:So much blood it could feed a vampire for a day Category:Dismemberment Category:Disappearances Category:Distrack Category:FOREING LANGUAGES ARE SUPER SPOOPY Category:SKAREY IMAG Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:THERY Category:Items/Objects Category:Paukymaun Category:Mario Category:Sonic Category:Meme Category:THE FUCK IS THIS?!? Category:Roblox Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Wall of Text Category:File Extensions Category:Extreme scary Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Zel-DUUHHH Category:Random Category:RAPE SEX Category:Lol Category:Things Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT so scary Category:What the fuck Category:PENIS DICK Category:Sjakld, Category:Idk Category:99 Category:100 YAYYYWSUAHJZM1111!!!! Category:Demon/Devil Category:Lost episudes Category:Good Category:Paiges wit speelin tht aint gud Category:GUD Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Minecrap Category:Spy64 with the dollar sign Category:Splindner man Category:Spongeboob Category:SpongeBob Pastas Category:Splinder man Category:Furuy kuby Category:Tl;dr Category:Tumblr Category:Sdsfd Category:Creepypastas that literally can't be understood Category:All lowercase Category:Wall of Shit Category:Wall o Category:Undertale Category:Scloundaore mausn Category:Diary/Journal Category:Places Category:Stupid is as the main character Category:RETARDED Category:Suicide Mouse Category:Five Nights At Treasure Island Category:Shok ending Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:IMMA DIE HERE M8 Category:Creepypastas with a lot of categories Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:English Class Failure Category:Vandalization Victim Category:NSFW Category:Mental Illness Category:Haunted Vidya Gaem Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:Fortinmemenwaulansdfite Category:SANICKU DESU Category:ScArY mInEcRaFt MaN 666 Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Stop Hating on whatever the hell is this Category:FAKE! Category:So good Category:Really good Category:Such good Category:HOW MUCH CATEGORIES THE FUCK DOES THIS NEED Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Stop making categories